Sexy, Free and Single
by im kirin
Summary: aku hanya ingin merasakan kepuasan, karena selama ini aku merasa tak puas dengan hidupku../ChanBaek/BaekYeol


Tittle : Sexy, Free, and Single

Author : kirin ( milky_shin)

Genre : terserah apa kata peminat,

Length : one shoot

Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun, and other

Main pair : ChanBaek

disclaimer : GOD

Copyright : Kirin

(don't like, don't read)

Check this out... happy reading . v

* * *

.

.

.

.

*** Sexy, Free, and Single ***.

.

.

"cantik bukan" kata namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat pada namja berambut ikal yang kedapatan melihat seseorang tanpa berkedip saat mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah SM High School,

"namanya Byun Baek Hyun, dia itu primadona sekolah" tambahnya, kini namja berkulit putih pucat itu juga ikut mengamati sosok namja mungil bernama Byun Baek Hyun yang tengah berjalan di depan mereka, berjalan dengan angkuh dan kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar terpancar darinya,

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka berdua yang tertarik, semua mata yang ada di sekitar merekapun juga tengah mengamati objek yang sama –Baek Hyun-,memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, ada yang membelalak, mengerling, bahkan tak jarang banyak namja yang menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya penuh nafsu,

"hyung bisa memilikinya kalau mau" tambah Sehun si namja berkulit putih pucat pada namja berambut ikal yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupunya -Chan Yeol-.

"tapi kalau hyung ingin memilikinya, hyung harus menyiapkan uang sebesar $ 4.000 untuk semalam, karena dia tak menerima fee dalam won" kali ini Sehun berhasil menarik perhatian Chan Yeol, di pandangi sepupunya itu dengan seksama,

"apa maksudmu Sehun-a?"Sehun bisa melihat tanda tanya besar di depan dahi Chan Yeol, dan meresa puas karenanya.

"emm,,err" Sehun bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"dia menjual tubuhnya hyung" bisik Sehun takut ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar ucapannya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, kerana semua civitas akademik di sekolahnya sudah tahu mengenai hal itu,

Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka harus merasa puas hanya dengan memandangi fisik sempurna Baek Hyun,dan hanya bisa sebatas menerka-nerka bagaimana 'rasa' tubuh itu, karena tarif yang di patok Baek Hyun begitu tinggi untuk kantong pelajar seperti mereka.

"mmm begitu" kata Chan Yeol setelah paham maksud Sehun

"hyung itu namja bukan sih? Kenapa reaksinya hanya 'mmm begitu'"

"wae? Memangnya aku harus bereaksi seperti apa Sehun-a?"

"hyung tidak ingin dia" tunjuk Sehun pada Baek Hyun dengan dagunya

"kalau iya kenapa? Dan kalau tidak apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"ah lupakan saja, hyung mengecewakan sekali, kenamja-an hyung patut di pertanyakan" Sehun tertunduk lesu, tidak puas dengan reaksi kakak sepupunya itu, bukankah seharusnya Chan Yeol akan penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih lagi mengenai Baek Hyun?

"ya! Sehun-a kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu, pikirkan saja sekolahmu, dan buat hyung bangga akan prestasimu" Chan Yeol menjitak kepala sepupunya itu,

"ya,hyung mulai lagi, aku ini sudah dewasa tau" sebal Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya bekas jitakan Chan Yeol tadi

"kalau memang kau sudah dewasa, maka buktikan, bukankah dewasa itu dalam arti bersikap dan menentukan pilihan, jadi kalau kau sudah dewasa berati kau harusnya tau apa yang menjadi prioritas terbesarmu untuk saat ini, yaitu sekolah dan belajar, kau paham?"

Kali ini Chan Yeol menampakkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun,meremasnya pelan, meskipun hanya sepupu tapi Chan Yeol sangat menyayangi adiknya itu,

"ne hyung, arra, tapi berarti hyung juga tidak boleh dong" katanya dengan wajah berbinar

"kenapa tidak?"

"bukankah katanya prioritas utama adalah sekolah, dalam kasus hyung adalah kuliah bukan?"

"tentu beda Sehun-a, bagi seorang MAHA-SISWA hal itu juga bagian dari pembelajaran, mengenai kehidupan"

Chan Yeol terkekeh saat sukses mengerjai sepupunya itu

"sudah sana masuk ke kelas, belajar dengan benar, nanti kalau sudah pulang kabari hyung, ne?" semenjak motor Sehun masuk bengkel beberapa hari yang lalu setiap hari Sehun di antar jemput oleh Chan Yeol.

"ne, hyung hati-hati di jalan, kalau ngebut juga liat-liat sekitar" pesan Sehun karena khawatir akan kebiasaan Chan Yeol yang suka ngebut di jalanan.

Chan Yeol mengenakan kembali helmnya, di nyalakannya mesin motor besar kesayangannya itu

"Sehun-a, aku beri tahu satu rahasia, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentangnya jauh hari sebelum kau memberitahuku hari ini, dan lagi dia juga membuatku tertarik" setelah puas melihat ekspresi Sehun yang ternganga, Chan Yeol menarik gasnya dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan ekstrim.

"ya! hyung curang" teriak Sehun pada punggung Chan Yeol..

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu sore yang cerah di kebun belakang rumah yang cukup megah, tampak seorang namja mungil tengah menyiram bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran di kebunnya, dengan wajah berbinar sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya,

aktifitas menyiramnya terhenti saat ia mendengar bunyi alarm di ponselnya, di letakannya pot penyiram bunga itu dan berjalan menuju meja taman yang tak jauh darinya, tempat ponselnya ia letakkan,

"apakah hari ini aku punya janji?" ingat-ingatnya,mengingat dirinya begitu pelupa

"ah benar juga" katanya setelah melihat ponselnya, namja itupun segera masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya yang begitu sepi, dia terus berjalan menaiki anak demi anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya, ia harus bersiap-siap, kerana sebentar lagi dia harus bekerja,

membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam untuknya bersiap-siap, namja mungil itupun kemudian pergi dengan menggunkaan taksi menuju tempat yang sudah mereka –dia dan kliennya- sepakati yaitu di hotel berbintang yang sangat terkenal di kota seoul, terkenal karena fasilitas dan harganya yang selangit.

.

.

.

Setibanya di lobi hotel, namja mungil itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, mencari keberadaan kliennya, hingga ia mendengar suara bass memanggil namanya

"Baek Hyun" panggil namja tinggi itu yang kini tengah berjaan menghampirinya.

.

.

**Baek Hyun POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lobi hotel, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku membuatku sedikit pusing, hingga akirnya aku mendengar suara memanggilku dari arah belakang,

"Baek Hyun" aku menolehkan kepalaku menghadap ke sumber suara, kudapati seorang namja tengah berjalan ke arahku, dia tinggi, berambut ikal yang sedikit kecoklatan, tipikal namja yang suka berolah raga jika di lihat dari fisiknya.

Aku memicingkan mata, wajahnya belum terlalu jelas kerana jaraknya yang masih begitu jauh dari jangkauan mataku,

Ketika jarak kami sudah dekat,

matanya langsung menarik perhatianku, matanya yang begitu teduh dan damai, seperti air beriak yang bisa menghanyutkanku setiap saat jika mencoba mengusik ketenangan alirannya,

Tanpa sadar Aku menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan aku tahan,

"Chan Yeol" jadi namanya Chan Yeol,

"di kamar berapa kita?" tanya ku langsung, selama ini kebanyakan dari 'klienku' tidak mau membuang waktu barang sebentar saja hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi,karena mereka ingin segera memuaskan hasrat mereka,

aku sendiripun juga tidak suka membuang waktu, bagiku semakin cepat di kerjakan maka semakin cepat selesainya bukan.

"sebelumnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"katanya,

Di luar dugaan ,namja yang satu ini berbeda dari namja-namja lain yang pernah berurusan denganku, entahlah aku merasa ada sesuatu darinya yang berhasil menarik perhatianku, aku jamin bukan karena wajahnya, bahkan sebelum ini aku pernah bertemu dengan namja yang jauh lebih tampan darinya, tapi baru kali ini aku merasa suatu ketertarikan dan sedikit penasaran.

"kajja kita pergi" tambahnya sambil menggenggam tanganku,

Sungguh aku tak bisa menerka apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia lebih memilih menggenggam tanganku dari pada merangkul pundakku seperti namja-namja yang lain.

.

.

tunggu,.

ada apa denganku? kenapa tiba-tiba saja pipiku memanas, dan di hatiku terasa seperti ada kembang api yang meletup-letup,

Bahkan gilanya lagi aku merasa sedikit malu,rasa yang selama ini tak pernah aku rasakan.

Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafasku dalam, mencoba menetralkan perasaanku, ingat aku harus profesional, dan apapun ini aku harus segera mengenyahkannya, karena di dunia tempatku bekerja sekarang ini perasaan tak boleh ikut ambil bagian,

Kami terus berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, sesekali dia mengayunkan genggaman tangan kami, kekanakan bukan?

tapi herannya setiap kali dia melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum, hatiku merasa tersanjung, begitu ringan, dan lagi-lagi pipiku hanya bisa memanas,

kami menghentikan langkah saat tiba di pelataran parkir hotel, dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku,

kenapa saat di melakukannya aku merasa... kecewa?

Aku tak sempat memikirkannya lagi saat kulihat dia menghampiri sebuah motor besar,

"wea?" tanyanya, yang mungkin sadar akan ekspresi terkejutku

"jangan bilang kita akan menaiki itu" tunjukku mengerikan pada motor besar itu,

Seumur hidup aku belum pernah naik sepeda motor, bagiku motor itu alat transportasi yang paling berbahaya dan mengerikan.

"wea? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah naik motor?" dia tekekeh saat aku menganggukkan kepalaku lemah.

"ini aman,aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukainya" dia memakaikan helm kekepalaku, tangannya memegang pinggangku mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudahnya untuk membantuku menaiki motornya,

"peganganlah yang erat, takutnya nanti kau akan terbang terbawa angin" lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya terkekeh, dengan erat aku merangkulkan tanganku di perutnya, dan bersumpah dalam hati kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa padaku, akan kubuat namja ini merasa menyesal seumur hidupnya,

"siap?" katanya, dan sedetik berikutnya aku merasa pemandangan di sekelilingku nampak kabur,

"kau gila? Kau ingin membunuhku? Pelankan motormu" bentakku, namun bukannya memelan malah kecepatan motornya semakin bertambah kencang,

Reflek aku semakin mengeratkan pegangan tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya dan menempelkan badanku di punggung kokohnya, mencoba menghalau angin kencang yang menerpaku,

Aku memejamkan mata dalam rasa takut, dan saat mataku terpejam itulah indra perasaku –hati- semakin peka, entah ini benar atau hanya aku yang tak bisa mengindentifikasinya tapi Rasanya nyaman sekali bersandar di punggungnya yang hangat, seolah punggungnya yang kokoh ini di ciptakan untuk memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman, tapi memang itulah yang aku rasakan, begitu nyaman dan juga aman di saat yang bersamaan, hingga tanpa sadar mataku mulai membuka sebagai bentuk rasa percayaku pada namja ini, bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku selama dia yang mengendarai motornya.

Semenjak mataku membuka, bukan rasa takut lagi yang kurasakan, tapi perasaan luar biasa membahagiakan dan menyenangkan yang kini ada di hatiku,ringan sekali, rasanya beban yang selam ini aku rasakan ikut terbang terbawa angin,

aku bahkan tak henti-hetinya tersenyum saat angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhku,

seolah aku telah menyatu dengan angin, menjadi bagian darinya, melaju bersamanya.

* * *

.

.

"buka matamu" katanya, aku membuka mataku yang mulai terpejam sejak rasa ringan itu menghampiriku,karena untuk menajamkan indraku yang lain, aku harus mematikan kerja salah satu indraku, dalam hal ini aku memejamkan mata agar hatiku bisa dengan leluasa merasakan perasaan yang selama ini sangat aku inginkan.

Dia turun dari motornya dan lagi-lagi mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudahnya untuk membantuku turun, begitu kakiku menapak di tanah hal pertama yang ingin aku lakukan adalah

BUAKK.. aku medendang lututnya sekuat yang aku bisa

"apa kau gila? Kau ingin membunuhku?" teriakku penuh emosi

"tapi menyenangkan bukan" kulihat dia mengelus lututnya, dan meringis kesakitan karenanya.

Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri, Yang di katakannya barusan memang benar,

sangat menyenangkan, saat kita menyatu dengan angin, saat merasakan bahwa bumi tempat kita berpijak seolah menghilang,tak ada lagi dimensi ruang dan waktu, yang ada hanyalah kita.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, aku melihat rumah yang meskipun tidak sebesar rumahku tapi aku langsung bisa merasakan 'kehangatan' yang di tawarkan oleh rumah yang ada di depanku ini,

"ini rumah nenekku, dan rumahku juga" katanya, seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku,

"kajja kita masuk" lagi-lagi dia menggenggam tanganku,

.

.

Hangat...

Tangannya yang besar berhasil membalut dengan sempurna tangan kecilku, memeberikan kehangatan di sana.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang kuyakini adalah kamar, perlahan dia membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada di samping pintu untuk menerangi pencahayaan rungan ini,

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mencoba membiasakan terangnya ruangan ini,

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan lagi-lagi aku merasa sedikit kecewa karenanya,

Dia berjalan menuju satu-satunya ranjang king size di ruangan itu yang ada di depan kami, aku mengikutinya dari belakang,

Ketika jarakku dengan ranjang tidak cukup jauh, aku bisa melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam di sana,

"ini nenekku" katanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku, pandangan matanya terus terfokus pada neneknya, aku bisa melihat rasa sayang yang begitu besar yang ia rasakan untuk neneknya terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"kemarilah" pintanya agar aku semakin mendekat,

"nenek dia yang aku maksudkan selama ini, cantik bukan?" katanya pada neneknya,

Aku menolah ke arahnya mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai ucapannya barusan, namun dia hanya acuh,

"nenekku koma, akibat kecelakaan mobil yang di alami keluarga kami setahun yang lalu, aku dan Sehun sepupuku berhasil selamat, kami hanya lecet-lecet di sekujur tubuh kami, tapi nyawa kedua orang tuaku tak terselamatkan lagi, dan nenekkupun akirnya menjadi seperti ini" katanya begitu pelan, menyerupai bisikan.

Dia menghentikan ucapannya, aku tahu dia sedang mengalami pergolakan batin yang cukup dahsyat, karena aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu,

Tanganku yang terangkat kini tengah mengelus punggungnya, mencoba memberinya kekuatan, meskipun tak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya, tapi aku tahu betapa dia sangat menderita dan terluka.

"rumah sakit bilang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya, tapi aku percaya bahwa mukjizat itu ada, dan entah kapan itu akan terjadi, yang jalas aku yakin nenekku pasti akan sadar" tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah lebih mendekat ke ranjang tempat nenek Chan Yeol terbaring,

"nenek, aku Byun Baek Hyun, senang bisa bertemu denganmu" aku mengelus tangannya yang mulai keriput

"aku tahu meskipun nenek tak bisa melihatku tapi pasti nenek bisa mendengarku" aku mendudukkan tubuhku di pinggiran kasur.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata,

aku kembali teringat kejadia kelam di masa laluku yang membuat kedua orang tuaku terenggut dari hidupku untuk selamanya,

"nenek bukalah matamu, cepatlah sadar, dan kembalilah ke sisi Chan Yeol, jangan membuatnya merasa sendirian di dunia ini,Chan Yeol sangat membutuhkan nenek lebih dari yang nenek kira selama ini," sebenarnya akulah yang merasakan hal itu, dulu ketika aku harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit mengenai kepergian orang tuaku, aku sangat-sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu mengusir kesendirianku, menemaniku melewati hari-hari bagaikan di neraka yang aku alami.

"aku tahu nek bagaimana rasanya 'sendiri' benar-benar sendirian, dan aku jamin pasti nenek tak akan tega melihat Chan Yeol seperti itu, jadi berjuanglah untuk sembuh nek"

Aku merasakan sesuatu meremas pundakku, saat aku mendongakkan kepala, kulihat Chan Yeol sudah berdiri di belakangku,

Aku menghembuskan nafas, saat berbagai kenangan mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam pikiranku.

aku tak sanggup lagi membuka lebih lebar kotak kelam masa laluku yang selama ini tertutup rapat, aku berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu, aku tak tahan lagi, aku takut kenangan itu akan berdampak lagi untukku.

Kulihat wajah Chan Yeol yang bingung dengan sikapku barusan, tapi aku tak ingin tahu dan tak mau peduli,

"ikut aku" Chan Yeol menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku menuju ke kamar lain yang tak jauh dari kamar nenek

.

.

Aku yakin ini adalah kamar Chan Yeol, dilihat dari kesan kamar yang maskulin dan juga kulihat beberapa potret Chan Yeol ada di atas nakas.

"mandilah dulu, segarkan dirimu" dia memberiku sehelai handuk dan mendorong tubuhku untuk masuk ke ruangan yang kuyakini adalah kamar mandi.

Jadi tiba juga ya waktunya? ternyata ujung-ujungnya sama saja dengan yang lain,

Aku merasakan sedikit kecewa,ternyata Chan Yeol tak seistimewa yang aku pikirnya,

Entahlah dari awal hatiku merasa Chan Yeol adalah namja yang berbeda dengan namja yang selama ini berurusan denganku, tapi ternyata sama saja akhir-akhirnya hanya s*x yang mereka inginkan

* * *

**Author pov**

**.**

**.**

Baek Hyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membutuhkan waktu hampir 30 menit untuk membersihkan dirinya, di edarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan mencari sosok jangkung itu, namuan ruangan itu kosong, hingga akirnya mata Baek Hyun menangkap siluet yang ada di luar, di balkon kamar,

Perlahan Baek Hyun berjalan menuju balkon

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baek Hyun, kini dia berdiri persis di sebelah Chan Yeol, diletakkan tangannya di atas pagar besi yang ada di balkon, di jadikannya sebagai pegangan.

"indah bukan" Baek Hyun mengikuti arah pandang Chan Yeol yang tengah melihat pemandangan malam kota seoul yang ada di bawah, yang tampak dari balkon kamar Chan Yeol yang ada di lantai dua, rumah Chan Yeol yang berada di dataran tinggi memudahkan untuk melihat pemandangan malam kota seoul.

"Baek Hyun-ah"

Baek Hyun meremang saat Chan Yeol tadi memanggil namanya.

nadanya begitu halus dan dalam, seolah Chan Yeol memanggil dengan hatinya (?)

"hmm" balas Baek Hyun yang masih asik memandangi kota seoul.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu"

Baek Hyun tak menjawab, dan di artikan oleh Chan Yeol sebagai 'iya'

"kenapa kau melilih jalan ini?" kini mereka berdua beradu pandang, menyelami dalamnya mata satu sama lain,

"aku hanya ingin merasakan kepuasan, karena selama ini aku merasa tak puas dengan hidupku" Baek Hyun berpaling kembali memandang pemandangan kota seoul yang memanjakan matanya.

"lalu apakah dengan melakukan hal ini kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan?"

"entahlah"

Jujur, Baek Hyun sendiri tak tahu kepuasan macam apa yang di carinya,

"kenapa bisa begitu? Lalu deskripsi kepuasan yang kau maksud yang seperti apa?"

malam ini sepertinya Baek Hyun membiarkan hatinya yang menuntun setiap langkahnya,

Biasanya Baek Hyun tak mau di ajak kemana-mana oleh pembelinya, dia selalu langsung ke tujuan mereka membayarnya.

Baek Hyun selalu menutup rapat dunia pribadinya dari para pembelinya, namuan malam ini dengan sukarela dia mengungkap masa lalu kelamnya.

Dan yang terakhir Baek Hyun tak suka di tanya-tanya mengenai apapun yang ada pada dirinya termasuk pilihannya,Tapi seorang park Chan Yeol berhasil merubah semua kebiasaan Baek Hyun tersebut.

"kau ini banyak sekali bertanya ya" Baek Hyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena menyadari kenyataan tersebut

Chan Yeol hanya terkekeh, melihat betapa lucunya Baek Hyun saat mempoutkan bibirnya

"sebenarnya simpel saja, selama ini aku merasa hidupku sangat-sangat datar,aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa mewarnai hidupku, kalau bisa di ibaratkan hidupku seperti televisi usang yang hanya bisa memproyeksikan warna hitam dan putih, meskipun di dalamnya banyak saluran yang menyiarkan berbagai acara, tapi bukankah membosankan jika yang kita lihat hanyalah warna yang sama setiap saatnya"

Chan Yeol terdiam, tampak berfikir.

"bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku bisa memberikan apa yang selama ini kau cari" Chan Yeol berjalan ke arah Baek Hyun,dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baek Hyun dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya pada perut datar Baek Hyun, dan menapakkan dagu runcingnya di ceruk leher Baek Hyun.

Biasanya Baek Hyun tak merasakan apa-apa jika di perlakukan seperti sekarang, tapi malam ini memang di luar kebiasaannya,

hatinya merasakan sesuatu, campuran antara rasa senang, damai,malu, nyaman,ringan, yang ia sendiri tak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi.

Membuat Pipinya terlihat merona, dan bahkan meskipun samar bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"bagaimana bisa? Aku sendiri saja tak mengerti 'seperti apa' yang aku cari selama ini"

"aku tahu,maka dari itu aku bisa membuatmu mengerti mengenai apa yang kau inginkan selama ini" bisik Chan Yeol seduktif tepat di daun telinga Baek Hyun, dengan sedikit kesulitan Baek Hyun musti mengigit bibirnya agar desahan tidak terlontar dari mulutnya.

"benarkah? tapi bagaiaman kalau ternayat kau salah?" Baek Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya, kini mereka berdua berhadapan dengan tubuh yang menempel tak berjarak barang 1 cmpun

"begini, seperti katamu tadi, jika yang kau inginkan di hidupmu adalah warna, maka aku akan menjadi pewarna yang akan senantiasa mewarnai kanvas putih hidupmu, jika yang kau cari adalah kebahagiaan, maka aku akan menjadi kebahagiaan itu, dan jika yang kau inginkan adalah seseorang yang selalu bersamamu dan bisa mengisi harimu, maka aku akan menjadi malaikat yang bisa 24jam berada di sampingmu, bagaimana?"

Chan Yeol membenturkan keingnya pelan di kening Baek Hyun, membuat hidung mereka saling beradu.

Baek Hyun berfikir,

saat ini dia sedang berjudi,dia harus hati-hati memilih pilihan mana yang peluangnya paling besar untuk membawanya pada kemenangan.

"bukankah itu artinya pencarianku selama ini telah berakhir" Baek Hyun tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum tulus,

menerima Chan Yeol adalah pilihan dengan peluang terbesar yang bisa membawa Baek Hyun pada kebahagiaan,

baru disadarinya ternyata kebahagiaan dan kepuasan yang hatinya rasakanlah yang selama ini ia cari, dan semua itu ada pada diri Chan Yeol.

Menyadari hal itu, menuntun Baek Hyun untuk menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Chan Yeol, melumatnya pelan.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Perutnya terasa menggelayar, seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya di sana.

sejak pertama kali Baek Hyun melihat Chan Yeol hal inilah yang paling di inginkannya, merasakan bibir Chan Yeol yang suskses menaikkan libidonya,

awalnya ciuman itu terasa ringan,namun semakin mereka menikmatinya ciuman itu semakin menuntut,

tangan Baek Hyun terangkat melingkari tengkuk Chan Yeol dan menariknya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,

sesekali suara desahan terlontar entah dari bibir siapa.

terlena dengan hawa nafsu besar yang baru kali ini Baek Hyun rasakan dan menuntut untuk segera di puaskan, tangan Baek Hyun turun ke celana panjang Chan Yeol,mencari kepala gesper yang dikenakannya,

dengan tergesa-gesa Baek Hyun membuka gesper sekaligus pengait celana yang di kenakan Chan Yeol.

"tidak sekarang Baek Hyun-ah" Chan Yeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka,mereka berdua sama-sama tampak diliputi oleh gairah,

di tahannya tangan Baek Hyun yang berhasil membuka kaitan di celananya,

Baek Hyun menautkan alisnya bingung, bukankah dari awal Chan Yeol membayarnya untuk hal ini, tapi kenapa Chan Yeol menolaknya?

Baek Hyun merasa sedikit tersinggung saat sebuah alasan terlintas di benaknya,

"apakah kau tak menginginkanku?sebesar rasa ingin yang kurasakan untukmu" tanya Baek Hyun dengan sedikit terluka, benarkan itu bahwa ia baru saja di tolak?

"tidak seperti itu Baek Hyun-ah, asal kau tahu aku juga sangat menginkanmu,rasakan ini" Chan Yeol membawa tangan Baek Hyun ke dadanya, di letakkan persis di depan letak jantungnya berada,

Baek Hyun terkesiap saat merasakan debaran jantung Chan Yeol yang begitu cepat, mungkin lebih cepat dari miliknya sekarang

"kau bisa merasakannyanya kan, sebesar itulah aku menginginkanmu"tambahnya, kali ini Chan Yeol tersenyum manis, bukan senyuman happy virus khasnya juga bukan kekehan yang selalu ia lontarkan, benar-benar senyuman yang berasal dari hati.

"kau tahu, beberapa kali aku juga harus menekan gairah mengerikan yang aku rasakan di bawah sana, bahkan aku harus menahan tangaku yang mulai gatal ingin menjelajah ini, tapi belum saatnya untuk melakukan hal itu Baek Hyun-ah"

Baek Hyun masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Chan Yeol.

"kita akan melakukannya aku jamin itu, tapi tunggu sampai namamu sudah menjadi park Baek Hyun"

Baek Hyun mematung, apapun yang hendak ia ucapkan kini hilang entah kemana, pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

"bukankah kita harus meresmikan hubungan kita terlebih dahulu" tambah Chan Yeol sambil menapakkan senyum happy virus khasnya.

Mata Baek Hyun berkaca-kaca, bukan karena sedih, tapi karena dia merasa terharu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasa istimewa,ada orang yang mengistimewakannya,

dia merasa di inginkan bukan dalam hal S*x, melainkan diinginkan karena dia adalah Byun Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

The end

Kyaaaa... ya ampun akirnya end juga, kekeke

a..lagi jujur saya gak suka baca nc, apalagi bikin, jadi mianhe kalau jadinya seperti itu.

tapi apapun hasilnya tetep RCL ne...


End file.
